Blood
Blood is the 2nd episode of S2 of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by Richard Dean Anderson. Cast *Timmy SquarePants *Tommy SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Karen Plankton *Cigarette Smoking Man *Fox Mulder (credit only) *GWizard777 *Mr. Krabs (voice) (archive sound) *Squidward (voice) (archive sound) *Patrick Star (archive sound) (uncredited) *SpongeBob SquarePants (archive footage) (uncredited) *Sheldon J. Plankton (uncredited) Story The Cigarette Smoking Man got himself a knife and opened up his stomach, blood was splatting everywhere. Cigarette Smoking Man: Hahahahaha, this is your punishment for escaping on me! Blood stopped and Black Sponge, Timmy & Tommy got out of there. then, Pearl Krabs & Karen Plankton came with their car. Pearl Krabs: Guys, get in! They got in the car, then, something happened! The Cigarette Smoking Man pops up and gets Tommy. They got out. Karen: Guys, are you ok? Karen: Ok good, let's go to a safe location. Pearl Krabs: Guys, they took Tommy! Timmy: I know, That son of a bitch is gonna pay for what he done to Daryl! 5 HOURS LATER The Cigarette Smoking Man got Tommy, and put him in a room with secruity cameras watching Tommy. Tommy: *wakes up* Cigarette Smoking Man: Well, well, well, It isn't Tommy SquarePants. Tommy: You bitch! I was about to join Black Sponge & Timmy! you bastard! Cigarette Smoking Man: Don't call me that. One more bad word from u and your finished! Tommy: Right, after u killed Daryl Dixon! Cigarette Smoking Man: He said the s word to me, and i did not like that. Tommy: Screw u asshole Cigarette Smoking Man: That's it, your finish! Now you will get punished by GWizard777! GWizard! GWizard777: Yes sir? Cigarette Smoking Man: Punish him! GWizard777: Sir, yes sir! The Cigarette Smoking Man got out of there. GWizard777: Tommy, you are going to get beaten up by me! Tommy: Oh shit no! GWizard777: Good bye asshole! Tommy: NOOOOOOOOO! *gets beaten* 10 HOURS LATER Timmy, Karen & Pearl Krabs got in the safe location. it is a house. Pearl Krabs: Guys, you can do whatever you want, you can spy on the Cigarette Man! Timmy where spying on The Cigarette Man. Until he saw someone he knew. Timmy: Is that GWizard? Timmy: Is he working for him now? Oh god. Then, several voices appeared. It was Squidward & Mr. Krabs! Squidward: Guys, you better get out of here! Mr. Krabs: The Cigarette Man guards are coming! Timmy: Shit. Pearl Krabs: Yes? Karen: Shit, let's go through the emergency exit! They went to the emergency exit. then, The guards came, The 4 surivours went off with their car. Pearl Krabs: Ha! They can't get us now! Who will stop us? Then, something happened. The guards poped up. and standing there, then, they flew the car away to the ground! Guards: Goodbye Bastards! Then, 1 hour later. the car appeared in the ground of the street. Then, The Cigarette Smoking Man appeared. Cigarette Smoking Man: Get up. Pearl Krabs: What?! OH SHIT IT'S U!!!!! Cigarette Smoking Man: That's right, now i'm going to take u to my lair! Pearl & Karen got in the van. Cigarette Smoking Man: Hahahaha! Good bye Black Sponge & Timmy. Rest In Peace. The van drove away. To Be Continued.... Category:Episodes Category:SethStewart90 Category:The End of My Soul Category:2014